Electronic devices sometimes are repaired, replaced, or refurbished after purchase. Returning electronic devices that have been damaged involves a user shipping the electronic devices to the manufacturer or a third party. The device is then replaced, repaired or refurbished. In some cases a replacement is sent to the user while the user's damaged device is on the way to the manufacturer. Ensuring that the replacement device arrives to the user in proper working order without damage or defect is critical. Typically, replacement devices are shipped in padded mailers or packages that include paper-based cartons, polystyrene blocks or foam that protect the replacement devices during transit. Such replacement packages are often disposed by the user in the trash. Electronic device manufacturers are now more than ever managing the complete life cycle of the devices they market, including, how the replacement and/or damaged devices and packaging are disposed.